


Mine

by kousuke_kun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kousuke_kun/pseuds/kousuke_kun
Summary: I wrote it a year ago because I wanna practice my porn writing skill. Since I am not a English speaking, there are maybe some kind of mistakes.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it a year ago because I wanna practice my porn writing skill. Since I am not a English speaking, there are maybe some kind of mistakes.

The hot touch burnt every inches on their both skins. Wet kisses and hurry caress. Harry was already inside Draco, and his prick was hard as fuck. It needed to be satisfied, now.

Hearing Draco’s gasps made Harry more eager. He was thrusting in and out faster while lifted his body, his mouth was just behind the below boy’s ear, the tongue stuck out licking the helix.

“Dammit— I wanna make you mine…” He growled, the instinct kept telling him to fuck this boy- _his boy_ until he could not forget what Harry had done to him for million years.

The sudden moving made Draco gritted his teeth, overwhelmed with the new pleasure. He tried to say while panting, which more like a sob.

“Mak—e… me yours… Hah-- fuck… I want your seed inside—deeper and deeper… Claim me. Slam me. Punish me with your gorgeous prick… Faster. Stronger. I want to bring your baby!” Draco screamed in the last because of the rough enters again and again, pain and pleasure just happened in the same time and then disappeared.

“Draco, you’re mine… Hah—Always _mine_.” Harry’s low voice caused a shiver from the bottom boy.

The blond beautiful hair now was a mess, saliva drooled down his point chin. The pale skin blushed. Harry bit down Draco’s neck, strong enough to tear the epidermal and drew blood. He started to snarl, like a wild animal. Strangely, Draco felt like he would be safe, this is where himself belonged.

The dark green eyes met his silver ones, possessively caught all his sight. Draco could feel Harry’s cum dripped inside his arse and then the black hair boy came, with a loud growl. Draco’s sight blurred and he almost passed out in Harry’s clenched arms. The last sentence Harry said before his eyelids shut down was still linger in his sleep.

“Stay with me. _Forever_.”


End file.
